Chapter 14: Out of Greece Hello Ireland
by 1Diloveyou5
Summary: Continuation of chapters 1-14. Alot is going on in this from Niall and Casey, to broken hearts,, fights and injuries.


I got up to the sound of rushing boys. I felt guilty about last night. I got a shower and changed into my bathing suit and cover up I let my hair down and went downstairs.

'Great Casey. You have a video interview with your new agent. 5 minutes!' Zayn said ushering me to the deck with his laptop. Soon a women came on the screen, she was in a pants suit, in a white office.

'Hello you must be Casey! Your a beaut. Glad we have you on our team.' She said in a high energy tone.

'Thank-you. Im very glad to be on your team as well. Thank-you for this oppurtunity' I smiled fakely into the camera.

'Very polite Im your new agent, Caroline. My close collegue is the boys agent his name is Seth. I will book all your jobs and interviews. Including your modeling acting and dancing carrers. Your perfect for the part of Casey in the show.' Caroline said of so cheesy.

'Im glad I fit the part of myself' I winked

'Very charming young lady you are. I have big hopes for you. With out the boys lots but, Modeling would be greatt with your beauty.' Caroline smiled

'Thank you. Im pleassured to be part of the International talent agency or the ITA.' I smiled

'Well Thank you for your time, See you in 3 weeks or so.'Caroline smiled

'Goodbye' I smiled before hanging up.

'Good show Good show' Louis said from the kitchen.

'Oh shut up' I said.

'You act the part of a amazing Nikelodean star well.' Liam smiled

'Thanks' I smiled back. Harry was packing a picnic basket. I went over to him kissed him, and helped him pack.

'Your going to be great!' Harry smiled down at me. I now stopped stumbling over the fact if I like Harry or Niall. Harry. He was who I loved. I loved Niall too but as a bestfriend.

'I hope. Lets go guys!' I smiled running toards the shore. I stopped short of the waves seeing "Niall Horan+Casey" I smiled at it, I dont know why, then erasted it with my foot. The boys followed me and I was Plowed over by Harry who through me over his sholder

'Hey put me down I screamed. Harry legit tossed me to Niall who catched me right away, before I even hit the water.

'Hey Casey Boo' Niall smiled down. He put something in my hand, I didnt know what it was. I opened my hand and found a sea shell the ones that look like unicorn horns thats what I called them any way, it was small and orange scattered with pink and purple it was the prettiest thing Ive ever seen. It was formed by waves you could tell.

'Niall Its' I began interupted by Liam.

'Nialler over here' He said jumping up and down. Niall closed my hand and threw me to Liam who caught me, then to Zayn. Zayn hasnt been talking much. No smiles, no vas happenin, no anything. I think he hasnt got over his pregnant or whatever ex girlfriend. I guess the guy was like 38. I only could send him a smile before I was thrown to Louis. This was kinda fun.

'Hey Babe' Louis said. He accidently let me go and I flew to shore dropping the shell in my bag then taking off. Harry caught up to me and whipped me around.

'I win' Harry wispered in my ear. I twilred around and we fell over. I kissed Harry. and fell beside him.

'No I win Because I have you' I smiled. The boys were pulling out food and tossed some to me and Harry. I saw Zayn sitting on the rock out about 100 yards.

'Pretty upset' Harry sighed

'Its like hes not even here' Liam looked down.

'Maybe I can help' I said.

'Its worth a try.' Niall said. I jumped through the waves in about 2 minutes I was there I hopped on the rock beside Zayn.

'Hi Zayn' I said to him.

'Hello Casey' Zayn shrugged.

'Whats going on? I asked. I knew already

'You know.' Is all Zayn said. It wasnt the voice I was used to. He was always Happy. I havent figured out Zayn yet. I didnt know why though.

'I do. Zayn Its hard for me to relate. But I do. Jon was vicous. He cheated on me black mailed me broke my heart. Zayn she's not woth your time. Im not going to leave you until you get through this. We can all help you' I grabbed his hand

'Casey. Its not about Cara.' Zayn told me.

'Huh?' I asked.

'Well partially. Im just confused. Cara is engaged to the guy. I have no need to be in her life right?' Zayn told me.

'Right' I told him

'Thats thequestion and the answer. Thats all I needed to hear. I dont need her.' Zayn said getting up.

'No you dont.' I said pushing him in the water.

'Oh Casey. Thanks for getting us through alot. Niall espiecally.' Zayn said be fore swimming to shore. The boys had set up a vollyball net while I was with Zayn. We ate our sandwitches.

'Hey you wanna play?' Liam aqsked tossing a ball.

'Sure' I smiled

'Teams of three Casey and Liam Captains. Casey Pick first' Zayn smiled a bit more happy.

'Harry' I smiled.

'Zayn' Liam said.

'Niall' I said back. Louis went over to Liams team.

'Your ball.' Liam said handing me it.

'Ill serve.' I told them.

'You sure. Im sure Harry could do it.' Liam said.

'Shut up I can do it.' I told them. I spiked the ball straight up a few inches from Louis hands this happened 10 more time. The final score was 11-0.

'What the hell. Your perfect at everything. God Damn everything. Have you even played this beforre.' Louis laughed

'No' I told them. I watched the vollyball team at school thats about it.

'Oh my god' Louis laughed again.

'Im not perfect.' I told them I was far from it.

'Yes you are.' Harry smiled.

'Whatevver I said playing in the waves by myself for a while. The boys were skrewing around. I was really missing my guy friends. I began to cry because of this. I couldnt stop either I climbed on the rock and just cried into my hands. The boys swam up to the rock.

'Whats wrong' Harry asked frantically beggining to cradel me right away Niall gently grabbing my hand. Harry flashed him a look but I latched on.

'I miss my guy friends so much' I weeped into Harrys lap.

'Im so sorry. You'll see them soon enough though' Harry said flashing The others a michevious smile. I ignored it.

'I will, I just they cant be without me. Im honestly scared' I told him. I squeezed Nialls hand, he squeezed back.

'There fine. I call them everyday to make sure' Niall told us.

'You do?' Liam asked surprised. Niall nodded in response. I was surprised as well. Harrys eyes filled with rage but he didnt stop.

'Its going to rain' Zayn said the sky darkened. The boys jumped in the water I heard thunder Harry grabbed me and pulled me inot the water. He was swimming fast because of the lightning. We got to shore just in time when the rain feel heavy. I could barely see I saw Zayn had grabbed my bag. I didnt letgo of Harry. It was scary, the sky was lighting up the waves a couple yards behind us were huge. We were almost home when I fell on my knee I screamed at the pain.

'Casey' Harry screamed the wind in his curly hair. Moving so fast, but the wind was making him so slow. The blood from my knee was in the sand. It hurt bad. More than when jon hit me, I saw what I fell in a giant peace of beach glass nudged in my skin far in at that. Harry ran to my side with Niall close behind. My eyes were filled with tears when Harry picked me up and cradled me in his arms running back. Harry had his white shirt on again. Niall was franticlly running in front of us leading us to the door. Everything was fuzzy now. I was inside. I looked at Harrys shirt filled with blood.

'Oh my ' Niall said.

'It hurts' I wimpred on the couch.

'We cant go out in this' Liam said.

'I called at doctor theyre coming here.' Zayn said.

'Good thanks guys' Harry said. I looked at my knee. You could see the bone. Shit I was done. I fainted right then and there. I dont remember anything until a couple hours later I was in my room. I looked at my knee. Next to me in the bag was the beach glass. I looked at my wrist next to baileys braclet was a new one leather braided with diamonds with Nialls sea shell in. I had stitched now all wrapped in. Niall walked in.

'Hey how you doing' Niall asked sitting down on my bed.

'Im good. Did you get this to me?' I asked the bracelet was beautiful.

'Yeah. I took it to the women at the market, the one you talked too. She did it for free but told me to give this to you' Niall smiled and handed me a note. It was in full greek but translated to this: "Hello. You are very lucky to have someone like Niall, Casey (he told me your names) you are a beautiful young girl, and will go very far in life. Dont let that boy go! Remember Dreams do come true, Love Saba"

'Whats it say' Niall asked.

'Oh nothing' I smiled

'We were supposed to leave today but..' Niall said

'Im fine. I cant wait to get to Ireland. Home roots' I laughed

'Okay your going to be on crutches because you lost alot of blood and you wont be able to straighten your knee. Me and Harry dressed you' Niall looked down blushing. I looked down and saw me in a dress, it was mine i was saving. They took my clothes off I felt insecure.

'Why did you do that' I yelled

'Im sorry.' Niall looked down his eyes looked sad. I felt guilty.

'I shouldnt have yelled. Im just insecure about my body, Its weird and tall. Dancers definitly.' i shrugged sitting up.

'Dont be It was a joy.' Niall laughed/ I punched his arm.

'Okay whens the plane get here?' I asked.

'About 4 hours.' Niall said looking at his phone.

'Okay wanna help me pack' I asked. My stuff was everywhere.

'Sure hun' Niall said. Niall carried me out of bed and onto the chair. He asked what went where and packed all my stuff for me. I began to fix my hair.

'Ill fix it' Niall said grabbing the brush from me. He pulled my hair along my back and braided it. If I could freeze time right now I would. It feltlike nothing was there. He tied off my braid with a tie.

'Beautiful Niall' I smiled.

'Thanks.' Niall blushed easily. The boys were out.

'I need to get stuff for my friends' I said

'Okay come on' Niall said helping me with my crutches I got into the car that was there. We pulled into the market place. There was a stand with bracelets neckelaces shirts plaques. I saw bracelets that said different things in greek I picked one that reminded me of each one of my friends. Coulters was Loyal, because he has never told one secret. Zachs was kind, because he never hurt a soul. Jons was athletic, thats all I could think he was good at. Damions was funny, because he always made me laugh. Toris was Beautiful because thats what she was. Jakes was understanding, because he always lisstend to me. Lastly Baileys was love, because he loved me and I loved him but in a different way. I tied a note to each one saying why, and what it meant.

'Thats such a good Idea' Niall smiled.

'I know I have so many bracelets' I laughed looking at my arms I had Coulters present Zayns vas happenin one Nialls Tiffs. We walked through the market place, we went home. The boys were back, our stuff was in the living room. It was sad having to leave. But I was thank ful too. Me on crutches was hard I was tired.

'Hey Babe how are you' Louis asked

'Im good, tired.' I smiled.

'I was so scared last night.' Harry said hugging me. I did something, Said something I shouldnt have.

'If you were so scared, why werent you with me the whole time, like Niall?' I asked brushing him off. Nialls face turned to shock. The room got quite. I waited for an answer but one didnt come. We sat in silent until we heard a raging engine, I grabbed my bags and a jar. and went down to the beach. I took a picgture of the house then the pool then the beach. I filled my jar with sand then put it in my bag. I entered the plane and sat down. Niall sat beside me and Louis. Harry went to the back of the plane, it was a good 5 hour flight to Ireland. A whole hour passed in silence.

'So' Zayn said.

'Hi' I said.

'Hi' Niall smiled. I didnt smile back.

'So whats wrong with Harry?' I asked.

'He said he doesnt feel like you love him any more, and He said he let you down for a long time' Louis explained to us.

'I do Its just he doesnt care about me. Like he knew I was hurt I couldve died, where was he?' I asked.

'Out with Us' Liam responded.

'And where was Niall' i asked again.

'With you' Zayn shrugged.

'Exactly. I still love Harry to bits, he needs to start acting more like my boy friends, than treating me like a dumb ass fan like he does everybody else.' I said as my voice filled with rage. I saw Harry coming into the room then running right back out.

'What ever Im done. Im calling Jake to get me, he'll fly right over. I honestly dont care' I screamed.

'Please dont I need you' Niall sighed I sat back down. We arived at the airport and went to Mullingar Nialls home town. We got in the car and soon arrived at Nialls.


End file.
